Blood Lust
by DemonSaya
Summary: Inuyasha drops into his Demon persona, and Kagome may be the only person who can get him out of it...
1. Chapter 1

ch1bl Chapter 1~The Love of a Girl 

Kagome sat by the stream, watching Inuyasha sulk about the last time he became a full demon. He'd killed humans that had done nothing, and his face was truely sad. He'd told her she didn't have to pretend to want to be near him, but he didn't know how much she wanted just that.   
Inuyasha looked up sadly, gazing across the waters. He didn't understand how Kagome could stand to sit anywhere near him. After he'd kill humans, she should have left him...yet...yet...   
She remained. Her warm eyes met his sad ones and he winced, looking away again. A sad look flitted over Kagome's face. "Inuyasha..." She whispered.   
"Kagome...I'm..." He felt two warm arms wrap around his neck in a gentle hug. "I don't want to hurt you..." He admitted.   
She leaned her head against his and sighed. "I trust you, Inuyasha..." She whispered, tightening her hug.   
"But...if I change again...what if I-"   
"That's not you." She responded, moving to face him, a smile on her face. "That full demon is a counter part that has no control or heart..." Her smile faltered. "I refuse to be afraid of you..."   
He smiled grimly. "You should be afraid of me. You saw how those villagers reacted after I killed those bandits...They were smart...you're just stupid..." He looked away, waiting to be sat, anything, just to get rid of the sad look on Kagome's face.   
"Inuyasha-"   
"Please, don't stay here, I don't wish to hurt you..." He hung his head to hide the tear winding down his face. *I'm afraid I'll kill you...I don't want to hurt you...*   
Warms hands gently caressed his ears. "Inuyasha, I will not be afraid of you...I wont let myself. I've been afraid FOR you...and only of you when you tried to kill me in the beginning, but now..."   
"If I harmed you, it would never come out..." He whispered, staring at his hands, another tear falling.   
"What?"   
"The smell...I don't want my claws stained in your blood, Kagome...Please, go to your time, seal the well, do whatever you have to do to keep me away from you..."   
Kagome looked at his claws, clean as they may be, she knew they still smelled like the blood of humans to him. For a moment, she entertained the idea of leaving him again. "I can't." She whispered. "It hurt me too much to leave you last time..."   
He felt a pain in his heart and closed his eyes tightly. "But...-"   
She gently claimed one of his hands, running her hands across it. "The demon form may have used you to kill humans, but I don't believe it was you. You're Inuyasha, and you're not a killer." She whispered, lifting his hand to her face.   
Inuyasha stared at her in wonder. "Kagome...why? Why are you risking your life like this?" He whispered, noting he'd scratched her face slightly with his over long claws and a trickle of blood ran down them. He winced at the sight.   
Kagome saw it and looked confused. Bringing his claws before her, she saw a tiny trickle of blood on them. She lifted her hand to her cheek, touching the slight scratch.   
"I can't even touch you without hurting you..." He whispered, turning away from her. "Please, I'm-I know if I transform again, I'll harm you..."   
She gently lifted his hand and placed a sweet kiss on it, looking up at him. "I won't leave you."   
"Kagome-" He closed his eyes tightly. "You don't need to pretend to care anymore...you don't need to pretend you want to be with me...I know you couldn't."   
Kagome's eyes narrowed and she dropped his hand. "I don't know what it's going to take to convince you, you stubborn boy! If I didn't want to be with you, would I be here?! If I didn't care for you, would I be trying to help you through this hard time?!" She put her arms around his neck, hugging him for dear life. "Is it so hard to believe that I may want to be with you?"   
"Yes..." He whispered, hoarsely.   
"Why?" She asked, resting her head under his chin.   
"Because...everyone else is afraid..." He said.   
"I'm not..."   
"But-"   
"I am NOT afraid of you...I won't let myself."   
"Why...?" He whispered.   
Kagome pulled back slightly, her blue eyes piercing his golden ones. "Because, you stubborn boy, I love you." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.   
He could kill her with words. If he wanted to, he could. He knew he wouldn't. "Kagome..." He whispered, sadness filling him. *How could anyone love a murderer? That's all I am...I'm a murderer...*   
She leaned towards him and gently kissed his lips, closing her eyes as their mouths touched. Her ears heard him gasp and his entire body went rigid. Still, she didn't pull away from him. She moved her hands to tangle in his hair and continued the kiss, tears falling from her eyes as he didn't respond as she'd hoped.   
When she finally pulled away, he stared at her, pain deep in his eyes. "Kagome..." He repeated.   
She looked down. "I shouldn't have said anything." She said, pulling away from him completely. When she was almost standing, Inuyasha hugged her around her waist, and started crying. A soft gasp escapes her.   
"Kagome...don't go..." He begged her, his face buried into her stomache, tears soaking through the soft fabric.   
"Inuyasha..." She whispered, her eyes wide. *I...I thought he hated me...* A whimper escaped her and she fell to her knees, leaving the pair to stare at each other for a moment. "Inuyasha..." She repeated, a tear gliding down her face.   
"Kagome..." He gathered her against his chest, hugging her tightly. "I love you, too..." He whispered.   
She clung to him, crying into his kimono as he cried into her collar. "Oh, Inuyasha..." She whispered, tightening her grasp.   
He pulled back slightly, looking down at her. Her face was lifted to stare up at him, her lower lip quivering. He swallowed hard, leaning down to kiss her. He watched her eyes fall closed and gingerly kissed her, listening to her soft sigh. A moment later, it ended and he blushed.   
Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide. She leaned towards him, kissing him again. This one was more assured, and lasted longer. Kagome moved her hands to his hair, gently caressing it as they kissed. When they finally broke apart, she felt tears fall from her eyes. "I never thought I'd hear you say that..." She whispered.   
He looked down, and caught her hands gently. "I'll say it again, if you wish..." He whispered. *I'll never become a full demon again...not if I can help it, I wont...I wont let myself hurt her...not this time...I wont screw up this time...*   
Kagome happily settled into his arms, resting her cheek against his chest and sighed. "I hope things never change..." She whispered.   
He bit his lip. *Me too...me too...* 


	2. Chapter 2

ch2bl Chapter 2~Problems of the Times 

Kagome smiled as she pushed things into her pack, preparing for another trip to Sengoku Jidai. She knew her mother realized how long her trips there were getting and how short the time she spent at home now was.   
She smiled happily, shoving several containers of instant noodles in the pack. She quickly stood and walked from the room and down the stairs. "Mom! I'm heading back!"   
"Honey...shouldn't you stay with your family a little longer..."   
Kagome froze, and sighed. "Mom, after the mission-" She felt her heart break. "I have to do this, you know that...please, bye!" She ran from the house and collided head long into Inuyasha as he left the well. She knocked him back in and they fell.   
Inuyasha stared up at her tear filled eyes in surprise. "Kagome?" He asked, worriedly. "Kagome, what's wrong?!"   
She clung to him, buring her face in his kimono. "What are we going to do about my family?" She asked in a husky whisper. He shrugged with a sigh, helping her stand. "I love my family...but...I need to be with you...because I love you..."   
He put his arms around her and jumped from the well, guiding her towards Kaede's, his hand at her waist. "We can figure that out later, ne, Kagome?"   
She nodded, leaning heavily against him. She turned a sweet smile up at him and hugged him around his waist. 

The happy couple was oblivious to three sets of eyes watching them like animals. One accidentally snapped her bow in half because of her anger, another let out a low growl of anger.   
The third one just smiled coldly. *This could prove interesting...* He thought, straightening his baboon pelt and walking deeper into the forest. *I may not have to take care of the halfling now...his love may do it for him...* 

Kikyou followed Inuyasha at a safe pace, but knew he knew she was there when he stopped, pulling the young girl at his side to a halt. "Kikyou..." He said simply, his eyes moving in her direction. "Why are you following us?"   
She growled. "You are mine, Inuyasha, I followed you in death, yet you let this little chit of a girl have your heart! That heart is mine by right!"   
He shook his head. "My heart is mine to give...I gave it to you...and that was a mistake..." He tightened his grasp on Kagome. "Kagome has helped me get through impossible times...she loves me as who I am, not who I'll be if I become human..."   
Kagome looked up at him, sad. "Inuyasha..."   
Kikyou snarled, but didn't have a chance to comment because another form crashed through the bushes, dressed in feudal style armor. "KAGOME!" Kouga shouted angrily.   
Inuyasha stepped between them and Kagome. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted in anger. "Kagome, get to the village, fast!" He whispered into her ear. With that, he threw her away from him and charged Kikyou and Kouga.   
"But!"   
"DAMMIT, KAGOME, JUST GO!" He sliced at Kouga, keeping him and Kikyou occupied as Kikyou attempted to fire arrows at him.   
She looked at him in despair, then ran for the village.   
Inuyasha felt an arrow pierce the hand that held Tetsusaiga and it went flying from his hand. Then, claws tore into him. He closed his eyes. *Kagome...I can't let her get hurt...* He felt his human blood ebbing away and shook his head fiercely. *NO! IF I TRANSFORM, I'LL KILL KAGOME! NO!* But it was too late, the last of his human blood ebbed away and he transformed, sending Kouga and Kikyou spilling across the ground.   
Kikyou looked up in shock, her face in disbelief as Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes red, except for blue pupils, his fangs longer, and two purple gashes running along his cheekbones. "Inuyasha..." She whispered nervously.   
"Feh..." He snarled, tearing into her. "Don't say my name, bitch..." He slit her open from head to toe and she fell in six even parts. He cracked his nails, turning to face Kouga. The demon, however was already gone, a slight indentation where the grass had been flattened by his fall all that was left.   
"INUYASHA!" A voice cried as Kagome returned.   
He turned slowly, his claws thirsty for more blood. He saw a frightened girl at the edge of the forest, breathing heavily and leaning against a tree. A cruel smile lit up his face and he approached her.   
She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha!"   
Miroku, Sango, and little Shippou were instantely surrounding her along with about half the village.   
Inuyasha heartlessly lunged at the villagers, several of their heads coming off, while other collapsed, cut into several sections.   
Kagome watched this horrified. *Inuyasha!*   
Suddenly, Miroku and Sango moved in, attacking. Miroku spun his staff, and Sango flung Hiraikotsu at him, their attack missing the half-demon by mere inches.   
Kagome fell to her knees. "Inuyasha..." She whispered. Her eyes narrowed in determination when she saw a large rock on the ground near where she knelt. Lifting it, she stepped onto the battlefield, waiting Inuyasha's back was to her.   
Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his head and turned in sheer madness towards the offender. He saw the once frightened girl with a determined look on her face. "YOU!"   
Kagome smiled sadly and opened her mouth. "SIT!" She cried, watching him fall to the ground.   
Before he could get up, he was struck unconsious by a concerned houshi. "What do we do now?" He asked, picking up the feral half-demon.   
Kagome looked around frantically for Tetsusaiga, but to no avail. It was nowhere to be found.   
"We have to get him to Kaede's and make a warding till we can find the Tetsusaiga." She said, lifting Shippou nd heading back to the village, followed by some wary villagers. 


	3. Chapter 3

ch3bl Chapter 3~Inside a Warding 

Inuyasha woke in a tightly enclosed barier, barely able to move. He looked up and saw the girl who'd hit him with the rock wringing out a cloth, and turning back to him. When she saw his eyes were open, the cloth fell.   
"Inuyasha..." She whispered, her eyes sad. She'd hoped that after he'd woken, he'd be back to normal, but his face still bore the evidence of his demon form.   
He snarled at her. "Where am I?!"   
"At the village, Inuyasha..." She lifted the cloth and moved over to the warding. "Lay back down, you're still not healed yet..." She reached through the warding and eased him back to the mat.   
Her actions confused him. *Why is this human treating me with tenderness?* He wondered silently.   
She gently opened his kimono and winced at the sight of the deep gashes in his chest. "..." Tears pierced her eyes and she gently bathed the wounds.   
He hissed as the cloth was pressed to his painful wounds and he felt the pressure let up a bit.   
"Gomen." The girl said, lifting a bottle of some strange clear liquid and poured a bit on the cloth. "Th-this will probably hurt..." Her eyes met his and he saw a deep sadness in them. "I'm sorry if it does." She gingerly touched the cloth to the wound.   
He howled in pain. He couldn't remember pain like this. He never felt pain. Yet, he noticed the pained expression on the girls face, almost like doing this was hurting her more than him. "Leave me be!" He snarled.   
She slowly withdrew her hand from the warding, sadness filling her eyes. "What if they get infected?" She asked, lifting another cloth and bathing his sweating brow. "You'd die..."   
He snorted. "A few little scratches wont kill -me-. Why the hell does it matter to you, anyways?"   
She looked sad. "..." She shook her head. "Let me bandage your wounds. It wont take very long...I promise." She said, helping him sit upright. She left the warding long enough to get her first aid kit and returned, pulling some gauze and sergical tape from it. She silently applied some salve care of Kaede, then wrapped the gauze around his chest gently, keeping it tight, but not tight enough to be painful.   
Her eyes closed and she felt a tear roll down her eye as she finished the roll off with a piece of tape. Her hand then went for the pain killers, and she handed him a cup of tea and two of them. "Here, it should help the pain..." She said, before turning away from him.   
He threw the pills at her and she felt tears prick her eyes again. "I don't need help from human bitches." He snarled, glaring daggers.   
Kagome sighed sadly, wishing her Inuyasha was with her. She felt a tear roll down her face and didn't bother brushing it away. "Very well, Inuyasha. Very well..." She closed her eyes, laying just outside the warding, her back to him.   
"Who are you anyways?" He snarled.   
Kagome sighed. "A friend..." She rolled towards the warding and looked sadly at him. "Get some rest..."   
He flopped onto his back, looking away from her intense stare. His eyes moved back towards her, however when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. "What?"   
She stood and retrieved a blanket, gently laying it over him and tucking it around him. "Sleep well..." She said softly before returning to her makeshift bed beside his. She faced the opposite wall, her heart shattered. "I love you..." She mouthed, picturing haunting golden eyes and soft white hair, a cute nose over soft lips.   
Inuyasha barely caught the soft almost silent words. He glanced over at the trembling form and sniffed, smelling salt along with many other almost familiar smells lingering in the air around the girl. 

Kagome yawned as she woke and rolled, to her surprise, she was being studied by red and blue eyes. A pain entered her heart and she tried to smile, but knew she just looked miserable. "Good morning, Inuyasha..." She said, sitting in her bag and trembling against the chill.   
He watched her shiver in curiousity. Human feelings had always confused him. He didn't understand why humans were the way they are. His eyes flitted across the young almost woman, who sat nearby. A sweet smell filled his nose and he frowned.   
Kagome ruffled through her bag, grabbing some things for her bath and glanced around the room. "Miroku-sama, please, keep an eye on Inuyasha..." She said softly before leaving.   
Her footsteps brought her to the spring quickly and she silently stripped, slipping into her bathing suit and stepping into the water. She sank onto her knees and pressed her hands into her face, crying. "Inuyasha..."   
She heard the sound of battle coming from the village and stood quickly, fear filling her. She was about to run back when two hands grabbed her. "KAGOME! You love that stupid dog-turd!?" Kouga cried angrily. "How could you?!"   
Kagome closed her eyes. "Let me go, Kouga..." She said, ripping her arm from his grasp and scooping her stuff up as she ran full speed towards the village. She saw Inuyasha in full demon form coming towards her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the claws that were bound to rip through her delicate skin.   
Instead, she was grabbed and thrown over his shoulder as he ran in the opposite direction.   
"Eh?!" Kagome gasped, the wind suddenly whistling around her.   
Her 'captor' was silent, running through the trees at impossible speeds, bouncing up into the trees, before leaping from tree to tree, until they reached a desolate cave.   
Kagome turned towards him after he set her onto the ground, her eyes afraid. "Inuyasha...?" She whispered.   
"You are spared." He said coldly. "Because you saved me."   
She fell to her knees, tears falling down her face. "You didn't kill them all did you..." She whispered, fearing all her friends were dead.   
"No."   
She relaxed, wrapping her towel around her shoulders, her eyes closing and she prayed for her friends. "Thank you..." She whispered softly, a tear slowly winding down her face.   
*He must still be in there somewhere...if I could just find the Tetsusaiga...* She sighed, laying on the cold cave floor and sighed, sadly. 


	4. Chapter 4

ch4bl Chapter 4~Captive or Captee? 

Kagome sensed her captor pacing through the room, his eyes hungry. She could practically feel his eyes on her back, boaring into her.   
"Are you awake, wench?" He snarled.   
She slowly sat. "Hai..." She glanced over to her clothes and moved to them. She bent down to lift them and felt two hands caressing her hips, then she was roughly pulled back against Inuyasha's.   
"You are my prisoner, you know that, ne?" He smirked, moving her hair aside and running his claw down her soft skin. "I can do whatever I want to you at anytime..."   
She closed her eyes pulling away from him. "Don't, please..." She silently toweled her hair and pulled a long t-shirt over the swim suit before stripping from that and pulling on panties and blue-jeans. She didn't bother with a bra and sat down on the ground.   
Two hands wrapped around her neck and she closed her eyes. "You are powerless against me, bitch..." He snarled, tightening his grasp slightly.   
Kagome glanced back at him. "Only against this you..." She said, touching one of his hands gently. "I sometimes wonder who controls your other form..." She felt his hand move towards the hem of her shirt and turned to him. "Stop that..."   
He smirked. "You want this, bitch..." He snarled, before watching tears pierce her eyes. His heart began thumping madly and he threw her away from him, his face suddenly uncertain.   
"Inuyasha...?" She whispered, her face worried.   
"Angh..." He grabbed his head, trying to block out the pain that suddenly consumed him.   
She took a quick step towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Daijoubu?" She whispered, touching his hair lightly.   
He stared at her, his face confused. "Who are you..." He whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes.   
She silenced him with a gentle finger against his lips before pushing him back to the ground and brushing his bangs from his face. "I'm Kagome." She said, caressing his face gently. "It's alright, just rest..."   
He stared at her, shocked, until she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek gently. He blinked, his eyes widening. When she pulled back and smiled, he felt his heart thundering in his check.   
"Sleep well, Inuyasha..." She said, curling up not far away from him and slowly drifting into deep sleep.   
Inuyasha breathed in deeply, staring down at her prone form. It would be so easy to kill this small girl, so simple. He could kill her now and no one would hear her. He could rip her heart out. If he wanted to. But he didn't. He swallowed hard, staring at the small girl who lay prone on the ground, her face dirty, but her smell was not.   
He hesitantely touched her face, and lightning went through his fingers. He started, wondering about that reaction. His fingers moved to her hair, and he was surprised at it's smoothness. It felt like fine silk and her skin equally as smooth and soft. The armor she wore was flimsy and would barely protect her from any form of attack.   
She wimpered in her sleep and tears began rolling down her face. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, her voice pained. "I...still love...you..." She bolted upright and screamed as she woke from her nightmare. "NOOOOO!"   
He stared at her, surprised.   
She looked over at him, tears still rolling down her face and she glommed onto him, hugging him tightly. She tightened her grasp on him when he tried to pry her off of him and leaned back slightly, staring up in his face, tears falling down her. "Please..." She whispered. "May I hold you just a while..." She looked up him, her eyes filled with pain and grief.   
He couldn't respond. He felt her pressed against him and swallowed hard. "K-k..." He forced the name out of his mouth. "Kagome..." Unfamiliar, yet oddly familiar, feelings flooded him and finally, he threw her away from him, swallowing hard.   
She felt her body quiver. "Inuyasha..." She cried, then, ran from the cave, tears blinding her. *OH, GODS, WHY CAN'T HE REMEMBER...I love you, Inuyasha...* She felt something hit the back of her head and fell under the blow, staring up at the face of the assailant.   
"Where's the shikon no tama?" The faceless voice snarled.   
She gasped, recognizing the voice as Naraku's. "Kisama!" She scrambled back, fear in her eyes.   
There was a joliel laugh and she felt a hand at her throat. "Give me the jewel and I'll return the Tetsusaiga." 


	5. Chapter 5

ch5bl Chapter 5~Budding Confusion 

Kagome struggled against his powerfully strong grasp. "I don't...have...it..." She whispered, trying to speak around the painful grip. "Please...let me go..."   
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" He shook her, and her head slammed into the trunk of the tree at her back, knocking her unconsious.   
She whimpered as consiousness left her. One word, one name. "Inuyasha..." 

Inuyasha's head jerked up as the sound of a limb got his attention. His entire body stiffened and he stood, chasing after Kagome. *Why does my heart beat like this...she's just a human...It's not like I care for her...do I...?* He swallowed, seeing the young human girl slumped against the trunk of a broken tree.   
He knelt before her, his face concerned. Her face was peaceful and if he couldn't hear her heartbeat, he'd think she was dead. Tears still stood in her eyes and there was a rather large bruise on her throat. He closed his eyes, knowing this was his fault.   
Silently, Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms, and winced as his yet tender wounds tore open again. Still, he trudged back to the cave, where he laid her against the ground and placed his kimono over her, wincing when he noticed the blood smeared across her side.   
His blood.   
He left to get some water to return the favor she'd done for him. Then, all bets were off. He could kill her after that.   
He didn't know why, but the thought of killing her made his blood run cold. *Why do I react to this irritating child?* He wondered. He shook his head and moved back to the cave to see her sitting and looking around in confusion. When her eyes fell upon him, he froze.   
Kagome swallowed damply, standing and walking towards him, taking the water from him. "You're bleeding again..." She said, pulling him into the cave. "I'll clean them for you, ne?" She glanced up at him, and saw his face was stoney.   
"Don't bother, it doesn't hurt."   
Her eyes narrowed and she inhaled deeply. "Sit." When he met his fate, falling onto the floor of the cave, she rolled him onto his back and stradled his waist, parting his under kimono and ripping a piece of her shirt off, folding it and soaking it in the cool water and gently washing the blood from his wounds. "We're deffinately going to have to work on your stubborness, Inuyasha..." She said softly, avoiding his irritated gaze.   
The water was stained pink when she was done, and she sighed, her eyes sad as she looked at the painful looking wounds.   
He glared up at her, trying to calm his racing heart. "Get offa me wench."   
She felt her eyes fill with tears, and she climbed off of him and turned away. "..." She moved over to her things and held the rag limply in her hand. *Why can't he see that I love you...he's worse than he used to be...* She stared at the interior of the cave and a ragged sob escaped her. "Excuse me for giving a damn about you, Inuyasha..." She said softly, her voice obviously pained.   
"What?!" He whirled towards her turned back.   
She slowly turned, tears rolling unchecked down his face. "I said...excuse me for giving a damn about you..."   
He stared at her tearstained face, his red and blue eyes wide. *What?! Why...why am I upset...why does my heart hurt?* He winced and collapsed, clutching the area above his heart. "Angh..." He grunted, his hand catching him as he fell.   
"INUYASHA?!" Kagome ran over to him. "Daijoubu?! Genki desu ka?!" She gasped out quickly.   
He looked up at her, staring at her, his face surprised. "Why...why do you act like this...?" He growled.   
Kagome blushed, looking down. "B-because...I love you..." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I have for a long time, Inuyasha..."   
He stared at her, his eyes wide. She refused to look at him and he knew if she wanted to, he could destroy her with words, but something stopped him from doing so. He swallowed, his head hanging.   
When he didn't respond, she looked back at him and noticed the defeated slope to his shoulders. "Inuyasha?" She asked hesitantely.   
"Why...why does my heart race..." He whispered, his eyes angry at the feeling of a weakness. A weakness towards this human girl.   
She hesitated before answering, and even then, she spoke to him first. "I want you to promise me not to call me a liar, because, I promise, I'll tell you the truth...and don't hate me for this..." When he nodded, she meekly continued.   
"B-before the transformation, about a month ago...I told you that I loved you. The same day, you told me that you felt the same. We've been trying to sort out our feelings for the past month and...we were just about to figure out what to do to solve the problems in our... relationship, when you were attacked by Kikyou and Kouga and almost died. In order to prevent your death, or something like that, you ended up in your full demon form." She finished in a whisper. "And now you know."   
He stared at the ground, trying to find a lie in her statement, but failed. *I love her? This wont do...I can't love...I wont...* He smirked, looking up at her.   
He was about to say something cruel when she looked up at him and he saw the misery deep inside her. Her beautiful, clear, blue eyes were pained and he could see the despair ran straight into the pit of her very soul.   
She attempted to smile but only came off looking more miserable. "I understand you only look at me as a prisoner, now, and that's okay...but I refuse to give up on you...I have to find the Tetsusaiga so I can try to return you to your true form..." She whispered, looking into his face, which had an unreadable expression on it.   
Inuyasha caught himself before he reached his hand out and touched her. *I'm a demon. I can't love...can I?* He didn't look at her and heard her move to the mouth of the cave. "I'm a demon, I can't love. And if I could, I wouldn't love a human like you."   
She sighed, turning back to him and walking towards his rigid form. She sank to her knees and forced him to look at her, her eyes holding a tender expression. "It's alright..." She smiled and caressed his face, but sometimes, you'll need to feel loved, even if you're a demon." She closed her eyes and kissed his lips gently before he could move.   
He froze, shocked. Girls weren't supposed to act like this. Girls were supposed to be meek and demure, ans submissive. Yet, this one wasn't. She dressed strange and acted like a whore. But this wasn't the kiss of a whore. It was filled with love and gentleness, no tounge, no teeth, just lips, pressed chastely against his.   
She reluctantely pulled away and looked at him, directly into his eyes, sadness filling her. "Sometimes, you'll need to feel loved...and I'll be here for that." She promised, lifting his hand and kissing it before she moved away from him.   
Inuyasha sat there in shock. 


	6. Chatper 6

ch6bl Chapter 6~Return to Normal 

Inuyasha watched the young girl sleeping not too far from him. *She loves me...she kissed me...yet, she's just a child...how could she know what love is?*   
The girl slept on a makeshift bed, made of some soft, sweet grasses in the far corner of the cave. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, he couldn't help but notice his heart begin racing again. He walked towards the entrance of the cave, leaning against the wall of it, his face confused.   
*She is kinda cute...but...she's human, so who would want to shack up with her. I wonder if she's a virgin.* His mind betrayed him and he remembered the kiss he'd sucessfully blocked out since an hour after it happened until the sun rose. *She's a virgin alright. That was not the kiss of a girl who lost her virginity. I don't understand...when those villagers looked like they were going to piss their pants, she came at me...* He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes narrowing.   
"Inuyasha?" A voice asked.   
He turned towards the entrance, seeing the monk who'd attacked him with the demon hunter at it's entrance. The man looked down and pulled a sword from behind him. "This is for Kagome-sama. I'd like to give it to her, if I may."   
Inuyasha sneered, letting him walk in. The monk knelt beside Kagome's sleeping form and quickly checkted on her before slipping the Tetsusaiga into her grasp. "Stay well, Kagome-sama." He said, touching her forhead gently.   
"What are you to the wench, anyways, houshi?"   
Miroku turned to Inuyasha a sad look in his eyes. "I'm a friend of hers, as well as yours, Inuyasha. Don't harm her." He moved to walk out the cave, only to feel claws pressing into his back.   
"I'd much rather kill you..." Inuyasha purred into his ear.   
Miroku didn't turn. "I think if you were to kill any of Kagome's friends, you'd break the heart she gave you." He said, standing perfectly still. "I don't know about your full demon form, but the Inuyasha I know cannot stand to see that girl cry."   
Inuyasha slowly lowered his claws. "Get out."   
Miroku walked out easily. 

Kagome woke with the sun shining off a familiar profile and she felt her heart do flipflops. She also noticed she had something in her hands. Looking down, her eyes rested upon the Tetsusaiga. "Where...?" She gasped, her eyes raising to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...?" She whispered.   
"The houshi wanted you to have it." He said coldly.   
Kagome slowly stood, aware she was no longer wearing her jeans, just the shirt which thankfully went down to mid-thigh. She walked towards him, holding the sword in both hands. "It's not mine, Inuyasha. It's yours. It's your Tetsusaiga." She said softly.   
"Didn't you say you could return me to normal using this?"   
She nodded meekly.   
"Then keep it. I don't want to be a stupid halfling."   
Kagome hung her head, unsheething sword and looking up at him sadly. "Then I must destroy you." She whispered.   
He stared down incredulously. "What could a child so to me?"   
She looked up at him sadly and stepped towards him. She closed her eyes and lifted the sword to her chest, pressing it slightly. "Goodbye..." She whispered.   
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he reached out, deflecting the blow downward when she began to thrust into her chest. It just slid harmlessly into her abdomon. He stared down at her, horrified. Then, he realized what was happening. He felt his demonic blood slowly ebbing away.   
Kagome stared up at him through pained eyes as his transformation was undone as he touched the sword. She smiled happily, yet, the pain in her eyes plain.   
The last color ebbed from the stripes on his face and eyes, disolving into their normal color. When the last of it was gone, he still had all the memories of when he'd been in demon form. His eyes looked down where he sword and he blinked away tears. "I...please, tell me I didn't..."   
She smiled, and let him pull the sword from her stomache. "I'm...I'm alright, Inuyasha..." She whispered, touching his face gently. "You didn't do this, I did what I had to in order to return you to your true form..." She hugged him gently and felt him trembling.   
"I have to get you to your time..." He whispered, scooping her up and running from the cave. When he was gone, he didn't see Sango and Miroku go back into the cave, retrieving her things. 

Kagome had faded into blackness just before he'd jumped into the well and when he'd jumped from her side of the well, he'd pressed his hand agaisnt the bleeding wound in her stomache. "DESUKATE!" He cried, yelling for anyone to come. "HIAKU, DESUKATE!" He closed his eyes, crying.   
Sota walked into the well house and his eyes widened. "Kaa-san! CALL AN AMBULANCE! KAGOME-NEECHAN'S HURT!" He cried, going over to Inuyasha and drug in from the well house. "What happened?!"   
Shame filled his eyes. "I went into full demon form and wouldn't touch Tetsusaiga to return to normal, so she made me..." He closed his eyes, tightening his grasp on the love of his life. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.   
Sota wasn't sure if he was talking to him, or his elder sister, so he remained silent. When the rest of the family rushed over to them, Mrs. Higurashi began accusing Inuyasha of not protecting her daughter properly.   
Inuyasha shut out the accusations and held Kagome tightly, waiting for help to arrive.   
When the amulance finally did arrive, he felt hands prying his off of her. He released her and stood, following them to the ambulance.   
"Let me stay with her..." He practically begged.   
The man in it snorted. "Family only."   
Inuyasha's head fell and his shoulders slumped. *I may never seen her again...*   
"Let him go with her, he practically is family!" Sota cried, pushing Inuyasha into the ambulance and climbing in after him.   
"Family only, not practically family." The man objected, trying to push the half demon back out.   
"He's her iinazuke!" Sota cried, suddenly inspired.   
Inuyasha flushed at the term.   
The doctor looked at the boy skeptically. "He doesn't even look natural."   
The half-demon winced, fortunately the doctor didn't notice.   
"He was coming to pick Kagome up to go to the anicon! She had hid in the well until he got here and was attacked by a burgular!" Sota glanced up at Inuyasha who, looked relieved that the doctor now looked like the understood.   
"Alright, I was going to go to that today. Great costume, sir. Stay out of our way while we save your iinazuke." He said, going to work on stopping the blood flowing from the hole in Kagome.   
Inuyasha silently thanked the small boy while his eyes remained of Kagome while they sped towards the hospital. 


	7. Chapter 7

ch7bl Chapter 7~Jealousy 

Kagome woke to the irritating beep of a heart monitor and frantically looked around the room. It was empty. She sighed, looking out the window in disappointment.   
A little while later, she heard the door open and didn't look up.   
"Kagome-san, you have a guest..." A voice said.   
She slowly looked over to the door and saw a young nurse. "Alright..." The door opened some more and she saw Inuyasha wearing a hat and sunglasses. She took in his outfit, surprised. "Inuyasha..." She said, surprised.   
He walked towards her, and took her hand gently. "Kagome..." He whispered, his eyes concerned. Her smile made relief corse through him and he almost choaked on a sob. "KAGOME!" He cried, hugging her tightly.   
She hugged him back, tears rolling down her face. "I love you..." She whispered, her voice happy.   
"I love you, too..." He responded, his hands going to either side of her head as he stared at her. He swallowed, kissing her gently, his lips parting after he felt hers do so. He heard the door reopen, but was beyond caring who saw him kissing her.   
"Higurashi-san!" Hojo gasped, his face startled.   
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she pulled back from Inuyasha slightly. "Hojo-kun...what are you doing here?"   
Inuyasha looked confused as he smelled his beloved's tension. "Kagome?" He asked softly.   
"How long?" The boy asked, a look of anger on his face.   
"A long time..." She responded, her hand claiming Inuyasha's as she looked down at the blanket.   
"Why did you lead me on, Higurashi-san?"   
"I'm sorry, Hojo-kun, I like you, but not how you want me to...I never will...my heart had already been given away when I met you..." She caressed Inuyasha's calused hand, studying it. "It may have been a bit battered, but it still belongs to him..."   
"This freak?" Hojo asked, his face angry.   
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I'm speaking to my mother when she arrives to get you removed from my guest list. Only my family and Inuyasha will remain on it." She hung her head. "Leave, Hojo. Now."   
He threw the bouquet of roses at her, and they hit the bed, falling to the floor before he stormed from the room and slammed the door.   
Kagome winced and looked down. "Sorry about that, loose end..." She explained.   
He nodded. "I understand. As long as I know he never had your heart..." He looked down, blushing slightly.   
She gently caressed his face, leaning forward to kiss him again. Seconds before their lips touched, the door opened again and a large group of Kagome's friends burst in. "KAGOME!"   
She sighed, her head falling into her hand as Inuyasha moved away slightly. "Never a dull moment..." She groaned, resting back against the pillow.   
"Ohmigod, your doctor is so cute!" The girls hadn't even acknowledged Inuyasha's prescense just yet, which suited him fine. "I hear he's intrested in you and wants to talk to your parents about becoming your fiancee! Can you believe it?!"   
Kagome felt her heart ice over. Her eyes flitted over to Inuyasha and saw his eyes wide in shock. "I wouldn't agree with it if he tried. I'd vanish..."   
"Kagome, you still haven't gotten over that two-timer yet?!"   
Kagome looked down, smiling faintly. "That two-timer is in the room..." She said, extending her hand to Inuyasha. He moved over to her, taking her hand into his own and kissing it gently.   
The girls gawked. "THAT'S HIM?!" They squeeled, shocked.   
Inuyasha flushed as girls crowded around him. "No wonder you didn't want to let this one go, he's so cute, so, ya ever planning on marrying him?"   
Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's and she blushed. "I'd like to...but I haven't really been planning on anything except getting out of middle school..."   
He smiled at her. "I have been..." He said, a rather sheepish look in his eyes.   
Kagome's eyes widened. "Really...?"   
He nodded, smiling down at her. He played with the fingers of her right hand and reached into his pocket, pulling something out. "You will marry me, right?"   
She blushed, smiling.   
His hand opened and he showed her an intricate ring made of gold wire and inlaid with three pearls.   
Tears filled Kagome's eyes as he gently slipped the ring over her finger, lifting it to his lips and placing a tender kiss on it. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, as a tear fell from her eyes, sliding down her face.   
The girls squeeled. "KAGOME! I'm so jealous!!!!" One said, bouncing. "Inuyasha-kun, propose to me too!" 

Inuyasha facefaulted while Kagome did a the best rendition of the same thing she could do laying down. "BAKA!" She groaned, then giggled, watching Inuyasha peel himself off the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

ch8bl Chapter 8~In the End 

After awhile the friends left and before the pair could pick up where they'd left off, the doctor walked in with her mother and grandfather. "Kagome, dear..." Her mother started.   
"Hai, Kaa-san?" She asked softly, confused. She noticed the doctor was smiling at her and she frowned, looking at her mother.   
"This young man asked for your hand in marraige-"   
"No." Kagome said simply. "I will not."   
"Kagome, dear-"   
"First, I have to finish something, second, I don't know him, third, I can't love him." Kagome ticked the reasons off on her fingers watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes.   
"But honey, you must marry eventually..."   
"I plan to marry eventually. I plan to marry the man I choose, the man I love." She laced her fingers together looking up at her mother expectantely.   
"Dear, you must marry someone who will take care of you...someone who will love you through good times and bad, love can come later-"   
"I said no."   
"Kagome-" Her grandfather objected.   
"NO!" She finally gave up talking rationally. "I do NOT live in the feudal period! Parents don't pick the girls husband anymore. If you attempt to, I'll vanish and you'll NEVER see me AGAIN!" She turned from them, looking out the window while playing with the ring on her right ringfinger.   
"Where did you get that ring?" Her mother asked uneasily.   
Kagome looked directly at Inuyasha, her face caring, if not loving. "From someone I love more than life..." She said simply.   
Her mother's eyes flitted between the dog demon and her. "Inuyasha-kun, I'd like a word with you. Himaru-san, please stay and speak with my daughter."   
"Hai..." The doctor moved over to her side while Inuyasha was drug out by the mother and grandfather.   
"I will not marry you, Himaru-kun. You may be attracted to me, but I am not attracted to you and neither of us know each other."   
"You would go against what your mother commands?" He smirked, touching her right hand and began to remove the ring off her finger.   
Kagome clenched the hand into a fist. "Remove that ring and you take your life in your hands. I will not marry you. I don't love you and I never will."   
"You will marry me none the less..." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Believe me..."   
She swung up and slapped him hard. "Don't touch me you bastard..." She snarled, connecting her right hand with his abdomon. 

Inuyasha listened to the objections of both Kagome's mother and grandfather. "Don't you care if your daughter is in love? Don't you want her to love the person she marries?"   
"NO! She must marry someone who can take care of her, not someone who runs wild in the forests of the feudal period, and especially not a demon!" Her mother said, her face irritated.   
Inuyasha glared at her. "Kagome loves ME. If she comes to me and wants to marry me because she loves me, I'll marry her. If she wants to stay in her time or in the feudal period, I'll give her that choice. I love her and you wont be able to keep us apart!" He turned from them and went back to Kagome's room, opening the door and growling when he saw the doctor lean down and kiss his fiancee.   
"Get away from Kagome, bastard!" He snarled, his voice grating with anger.   
The doctor looked up at him and sneered. "You don't have permission to marry this girl. I do. She's as good as mine, fool."   
Kagome slugged him and the man stumbled away from her. Inuyasha moved between the two in a defensive stance. "Keep your hands off of me..." She gasped, her face angry. "I will not marry you, even if my parents command it. I have ways of disappearing and they'll never see me again if they try."   
"Kagome, daughter!"   
"NO, MOTHER!" She pointed accusingly at them. "I will not marry him so you and grandpa have nice coushy lives as elders. Never. I refuse to ride on the money of a husband. I'm too self sufficient for that! I WONT!"   
"But-"   
"I love Inuyasha. I am HIS. He is MINE. I will marry HIM and only HIM. If you attempt to force me into an arranged marraige, I'll go to where my friends and love live!" She turned away from them. "Now get out." 

Inuyasha watched the people filter out of the room, their heads held high and knew they would not give up. It was confirmed when the doctor promised he'd win the fight. Kagome just shook her head.   
She looked up at her fiancee and took his hand in hers. "I love you..." She whispered.   
He smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed and brushing the hair from her face. "I love you, too..." He whispered, kissing her gently.   
She smiled and looked down at the ring. "Where did you get this? It's lovely..."   
He blushed a bit. "It was ofukuro's..." He said, scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly.   
She smiled, caressing his face. "It's lovely..."   
He cupped the back of her head. "I'm sorry this happened to you...I never wanted this..."   
"It's okay...the only disadvanage...is mom and grandpa playing matchmaker...they wont give up either... they don't understand their little girl isn't so little anymore...and they don't know what's good for me..."   
"Would you really give up your time for me?" He asked.   
She nodded. "Absolutatly. I love you. You said you'd stay with me, so I'll stay with you...if mom tries to force me into an arranged marraige, I'll go to your time and we can get married there."   
He hugged her, closing his eyes. "Oh, Kagome..."   
She smiled, hugging him back. "Everything is going to be perfect...just you wait. We wont let them keep us apart, ne, Inu-chan?"   
He sighed, smiling back at her. "Hai...Kagome-chan." 


End file.
